Separate Worlds Separate Hearts
by TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen
Summary: Bella Swan gets a place at a prestigious school for the wrong reasons. Everyone hates her, especially popular Edward Cullen. When they are paired together her life seems ruined. But what happens when she starts to fall for the boy who hates her?
1. Chapter 1

****

Hey guys! New story time!

**I know what your thinking if you're familiar with my work on FanFiction and how i have about five or six stories in progress at the moment, but i just couldn't resist starting this story. AND it's nearly summer so i'll have no school and more writing time =D**

**This is the full summary:**

_**Bella Swan gets a place at her dream school, but the circumstances are less than pleasing. She knows she won't be accepted. But what happens when she's paired with the Principal's son, Edward Cullen, and he hates her? Will her feelings of hatred stay? Or will the feelings of love take over? What can she do when the boy she loves, doesnt love her back?**_

**This is a Bella/Edward story. Characters are All Human and definetely Out Of Character.**

**I really hope you enjoy and here's the first chapter!**

**Oh, before you get the laywers on me, I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer owns it all and she refuses to share :(**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

I looked up at the massive academy and took a deep breath. My hands were shaking and my heart was travelling 100 miles a minute. I couldn't do it, I should turn around and go home again. I shouldn't even be looking at it.

I didn't belong at NADA; it was an academy for pumped up rich kids that had their parents to squeeze money out of. I, on the other hand belonged at my old school, good old Yates High.

I'd always wanted to act, and it was my dream to attend an amazing school like the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. But I soon got used to the idea that it would never happen, and if it did it would be for the wrong reasons.

I didn't feel that my mum boasting to the Chairman - when he was in hospital after a mild heart attack - about how excellent and brilliant I was at acting stood as a good or rational excuse. Her boasting got me an audition and now I'd been accepted.

The fees had been completely cut because of my mum's care with Mr Nelson and I knew it wouldn't go down well with every other student here.

I shook my head, I didn't need to have friends here. I would go in, do my work and then go home.

I flung my ten dollar bag over my shoulder and opened the heavy wooden doors. As I followed the signs to the Principal's office I noticed that all heads turned towards me.

I ignored it as they took in my appearance with speculative and judging eyes.

I tried to look nice for today. I'd let my hair dry by itself and so the gentle brown curls flowed just past my shoulders. I didn't wear make-up, though I couldn't help wishing I had when I caught sight of my face in a glass window. My brown eyes were red and my face pale white after getting no sleep last night because of worrying. I'd tried to dress nice too, I'd picked out the best clothes I owned. I wore a red and black checked shirt dress and black shoes.

I looked around myself as I stumbled through the corridors. Pictures hung all over the walls of the great sized school. I read some inscriptions in passing, I noticed they were all past pupils who were known worldwide.

Lockers filled the corridors too, but they weren't like my old school. These lockers weren't covered in graffiti and they didn't have flyers stuck around the edges. They were sliver lockers that looked like they had been cleaned every five minutes since the school opened. In fact the whole academy looked exceptionally clean and sophisticated. It was very posh and so were its students. As I passed they took one look at me and then they stuck their noses in the air.

As it was the middle of the semester and I was the only new girl, they knew exactly who I was.

"That's the new girl…" someone whispered as I passed.

"She's the girl who got in for free…"

"That's the charity case…"

I blocked out the voices and wrapped on the Principal's door. A tall man opened it and smiled at me.

"Hello." He said politely, opening the door wider and inviting me in.

"Hi…" I replied as I walked in and took a seat across from his desk.

He took his seat opposite me, "I'm Mr. Cullen…" he said giving me his hand.

I smiled as I shook it, "Nice to meet you… I'm Bella Swan…"

"Oh, I know who you are, Bella…" he smiled placing his hands on a pile of papers.

I watched as he started to flick through them and I took him in. He had blonde hair, styled so that it didn't construct his view by falling down his face. He was pale, with deep green eyes and very red lips. I bit my lip as I stared at him, "It's a really nice school you've got here…" I said kindly.

"Why, thank-you…" he replied.

I couldn't help noticing the difference in our language. I spoke like a common New Yorker… While this man and I'm sure the students too, spoke as if they had elocution lessons as a child.

"Here we are…" he said in an unnecessary cheerful tone, "This is your timetable and locker number… This is a set of rules… Take a look at them tonight, if any rules are broken we have a no tolerance system… You will be expelled…" he said as I put the papers neatly in my bag.

"Yes sir… Thank-you…" I said as he stood up, I followed suit and lifted my bag.

"I'll show you to your class…" he said kindly.

He walked out the door and I noticed as the students parted like the Red Sea for him, they smiled at him and frowned at me.

I walked behind him, trying to keep up with his long legs. We arrived at two double doors and he stopped and turned.

"Here you are…" he smiled. "This is the Drama room on your timetable, I'm sure you'll meet someone who can show you around for the rest of the day…" he said as he began to walk back down the long corridor.

I doubted it. I shrugged, took a deep breath and opened the door. The Auditorium was massive. There was a stage just right of the door and to the left were at least 300 seats. They went up the aisle like cinema seats, each one had a desk and light attached to it. Just left of the door before the seats, there was a table. A man who looked to be in his early thirties sat at it, his hair was black and curly, and he wore small glasses. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, you must be Bella?" he said.

"Um, yes…" I nodded, not making eye contact. I couldn't take my eyes off the sea of students staring at me with disgusted eyes. Nearly every seat was filled, each one with a boy or girl who were judging me before getting to know me.

I felt self conscious and nervous. I felt my teeth bite down on my lower lip as I took them in.

"Well, I'm Mr. Smith. Please take a seat… You haven't missed much… All we have been doing is workshops on getting to know each other better, we start the real work today…" he said.

I nodded and scanned the place for a seat. I spotted one at the very top, I started walking towards it. If I sat there no-one could stare at me.

As I made my way toward the seat I tried to ignore the snickers and giggles from the other students. I sat down and stared straight ahead.

"Okay…" the man said, I watched as he walked onto the stage and took in his students, "Today is when you find out about the rest of your two years here. Up until now we have been participating in workshops, getting to know each other better. We have a new student here beginning today. Her name is Bella and she's transferred from Yates High." He said, ignoring the laughs as he said the name of my old school. "Now, during the rest of this year your work and time will be split into three sections…

"One: Your theory work. You will have a file, filled with notes, you learn the notes, you do the test, and you pass. It's as simple as that.

"Two: Your individual performance, each of you will be given a two page extract from a play chosen by me. You will learn your lines, work on your performance and an external moderator will come in to witness and mark it.

"Third: This is the most important one. You will be partnered up with a person of my choosing. You will choose a play or book from a hat and you will choose an extract based on what you could both do the best. You will work on it with your partner in the audition rooms, after an intense few months you will then perform it. Not just in front of the moderator and me, but in front of the rest of your classmates.

"Now I have made a list of partner's, there will be no swapping, no complaining. Got it?" he said walking back to his desk and lifting a file block.

"Right. Marie Down and Richard York, Grace Kelly and Damen Picot, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen…" he continued down the list but I blocked him out, my eyes were searching for my partner and he wasn't hard to find.

I looked a few rows down and spotted the boy who I was supposed to act with for the next few months. He was surrounded by the most popular and gorgeous girls in the school and I knew in that moment that he was 'the ruler'.

He wore a blue checked shirt and jeans and his bronze hair was incredibly messy on his head. He looked at one of his friends that sat on either side of him, "Great, I get the charity case…" he mumbled under his breath.

His friend laughed, "Look, you're the principal's son… You can get changed… You don't have to stick with that for the next year…"

Edward nodded and looked back at the teacher.

So he was the Principal's son? Well he wasn't as nice as his father. My guess was that the power had gone to his head as soon as he came here at the beginning of the year. And how dare _he _criticise me for getting into the school without fees, when he gets everything he wants just because he's related to authority! I felt the anger building up inside me, my shyness slipped away as I stared at the back of his head.

"Now…" the teacher said as he finished the names. "Like I said, NO go backs, you get one partner and that's final. Now the bell is just about to ring so I'll see you back here in fifteen minutes…" he said as he packed his bags.

Everyone began talking and suddenly Edward jumped out of his seat and down the steps, two at a time, to get to Mr. Smith before he left.

I watched as the teacher and Edward had their discussion. Edward still had his back to me, so I still hadn't seen his cocky face yet. I hoped that Mr. Smith said no, because then he'd be stuck with me. I watched with amusement as Mr. Smith frowned and shook his head. He was getting angry, and he said a final word.

Edward shrugged and began turning around.

I felt my breathing stop and my brows raise as I took him in. In truth he didn't need to be the principal's son to get what he wanted. His looks would get him anything. His bronze hair was messy and tousled, his eyes a deep green colour, deeper than his father's, deeper than _anyone_'s. His lips were shaped into a frown but they were still smooth, gorgeous, sensual and surprisingly sweet. He didn't look like an asshole, if I'd passed him in the street I'd say he was kind and considerate. His long, muscled arms were moving with authority as he walked up the steps, back to his seat. His body was perfect, the shirt sat perfectly and his jeans weren't halfway down his bum like at my old school.

As he reached his seat he frowned and shook his head at his friends. I felt the sudden need to laugh so I pressed my lips together to stop myself.

Suddenly he looked up at me, his eyes narrowed and he had the same look of disgust in his eyes that all the other students did, except now he _really _hated me.

He turned his head away from me as he sat down and he began talking and complaining to his friends.

"Hi…" I heard a girl's voice. I didn't respond, she obviously wasn't talking to me…

"Um… You're new here right?" she said, closer to me now.

I turned to look at her in shock. She was a small girl, she had tiny clean features, her hair was short and black and her eyes blue. Her face was friendly, bright and open.

She smiled at me and held out her hand, "I'm Alice…" she said.

I shook her hand, blinking rapidly, "Hi, I'm Bella… I'm sorry I didn't think you were speaking to me…" I apologised for my earlier ignorance.

She laughed, "Don't worry about it. I can see where you're coming from, it must be hard…" she said looking around the wide room, "You looked so scared when you walked in…" she gazed back at me.

"I was," I answered truthfully, "I'm not accepted…"

"I accept you…" she said solemnly.

I smiled, "Thank-you… It's nice to meet someone so… Kind…" I said, my eyes travelling to Edward.

She followed my gaze and sighed, "Yeh, you're really unlucky…" she said.

"Why? Is he bad?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "No, he's an amazing actor. Everyone here would think you're lucky to have him as a partner. But for you, it's unlucky. He prefers the posh girls, the willing girls… If you know what I mean… And he doesn't like new comers, people who don't like him or charity cases…"

I felt a stab of pain at her words and I frowned, "Oh God no!" she said, her hands flying in the air, "I didn't mean it like that! I don't mind that you got in for free… I believe if you have talent you should be allowed to show it the best you can… No matter how much money you do or don't have…" she smiled, and I calmed down.

"Thanks…" I sighed, "So, you think he'll be rough on me?" I asked, looking at her from the corner of my eye.

She glanced at me and nodded.

* * *

**Enjoy? I hope so :)**

**Please review, they make me happy and also i want to know if you like the idea so i can continue it :D**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know it's taken me forever to update, but i was in the hospital and i haven't been well enough to write. But i'm back now and so is another update!**

**This chapter is short, no need to tell me, i already know. I just wanted to update for you guys. =D**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I smiled at Alice as she went back to her seat, to my complete and utter surprise I had a friend! I sighed to myself as the teacher walked back in to the room.

"Okay! Calm down!" he shouted, raising his hands in the air.

Everyone went quiet and he smiled, "So, instead of letting you pick your plays from a hat, I've decided to be nice and pick them for you depending on what I think you'll be best at, so I want you to come down, tell me your name and your partner. Then I'll give you your play and what room you will be in for the rest of the day…" he said calmly, as everyone started to lift their bags.

Alice grabbed my arm, "Hey, I'll meet you at the cafeteria at lunch, we can sit together…" she whispered in my ear.

I smiled and nodded as I walked down the steps and got to the teacher.

"Um, Bella Swan and Edward… Edward Cullen…" I said, looking at his list discretely.

"Yes... Your piece is Wuthering Heights and you are in Audition Room 5… Just go out the door, to your left and the fifth door down…" he said smiling considerately at me.

I nodded and tried to smile back, but the swarm of butterflies in my stomach had forbidden it. I followed the sea of students out the doors. It didn't take me long to find the room and my fingers stalled on the door knob. I took a long, deep breath and opened it slowly.

Edward stood with his back to me, looking out the window. I took the time to take in my surroundings. My hell that I'd be sharing with the devil for the next five months.

It was quite a big room. There was a stage to the right of the door, an empty space in the middle where there were four chairs scattered in the centre and at the back of the room there was two rows of seats.

I put my bag down and took another deep breath. I wasn't going to act the shy, nervous girl that he could trample over. I was going to be just as cocky as him, and show him that he couldn't walk all over me.

I watched as he turned around and as soon as he looked at me my defiant façade disappeared.

His strong, cocky manner knocked the sure girl out of me and left behind the fragile, nervous girl.

His eyes narrowed as he looked me up and down, "I'm Edward…" he said in a musical voice.

"B-Bella…" I replied through a dry mouth.

He walked towards me, with a book in his hands. As he got nearer I realised just how tall he was. Compared to my five feet four inches he was at least six foot.

He looked down at me and handed me the book, "Wuthering Heights, we have to decide what part we are going to do…" he said coldly.

I looked down at the book, but the letters were jumbled up and the cover made no sense to me.

"You can read, right?" he asked in an intentionally harsh tone, "They did teach you that at… Yates High? Right?" he said the name with disgust.

I felt the anger and tears both building up in my chest, I looked up at him and felt my jaw go tight, "Yes, I can read… Probably better than you too. You see at _proper _schools, we don't have someone there to hold our hands and read for us, we do it ourselves and we do it well…" I said as coldly as I could.

He stared at me in shock for a long moment, his eyes narrowed as the cruelty entered his features, "Listen…" he said stabbing a finger near my face, "If this didn't affect my career as much as it does, I would ruin you… And don't think I couldn't do it." He spoke with a harsh, cruel undertone, so callously it made me shiver.

I felt my breathing get caught in my throat and the tears began to well up in my eyes. I looked back down at the book and tried to speak, "We'd best get started…" I mumbled.

He laughed quietly, it was a sarcastic and evil laugh, and I tried to keep my eyes off him.

He sat in a seat and lifted his own book. I went to a chair and sat down quietly.

"We should probably do one of the tougher scenes. Challenge ourselves a bit more… But if you don't think you're up for it…" he said heartlessly.

I kept my eyes on the book, "I can do it…" I mumbled.

"Fine, what were you thinking?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well," I answered seriously, "I was thinking we could have a scene at the beginning, showing the audience their love for each other, then we could bring together the kitchen scene when Cathy declares her love for Heathcliff and when Heathcliff leaves, and then we could have the scene when he comes back and we could finish with when Cathy is about to die and Heathcliff comes to visit her…" I said flicking through the book. I could feel his eyes on me, I got the courage and I lifted my head to look at him.

He was staring at me with surprised and unfathomable eyes, "You've read this book?" he asked.

"Yes…" I nodded, "It's one of my favourites, haven't you read it?" I asked, surprised at how we weren't at each other's throats.

He nodded, "Yes… I've read it too…"

I nodded and looked back at the book, "So, what do you think? Do you want to add anything in?" I asked.

"No, you covered all the main points in their relationship. And those scenes will probably bring out the best in us…" he said looking at me with deep eyes.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**New chapter! **

**You can all thank my friend Krissa for hounding me to update this story!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

We spent the rest of the class reading through the lines and setting up the stage. The bell finally rang for lunch, I was lifting my bag when I heard the door close. I turned to see Edward had already left.

I was surprised that we didn't fight for the rest of the class, but we were always mumbling snide comments as we worked.

I walked out of the room and followed the students to the cafeteria.

As I saw the big double doors I felt my hand being pulled, I turned and was led by the person to the corner. I saw Alice smiling at me, "I didn't think you'd be able to see me in there, so I thought I'd wait for you here…" she smiled and began walking towards the doors.

I ran to catch up with her, and I looked in awe as I saw the massive cafeteria. It was bigger than every room I'd seen today, put together. There were at least 1000 students in the enormous room, and I understood what Alice meant about not being able to find her in here.

She pulled me towards the lunch queue, and I glanced at the long line of students and the never ending selection of food. I grabbed a tray and lifted a carton of milk, sandwich and an apple. Alice led the way to the till and I paid for my food.

She walked quickly to an empty table that was a few away from the door. I sat down opposite her.

"This is our normal table," she said as she lifted her fork and punched it into a piece of pasta.

"Our?" I asked her, I didn't see anyone else with her.

She nodded, "Me and Rose's. She's off sick today," she explained.

I nodded again and glanced around me. I noticed the lunch room sectioned off into particular groups. The musicians sat at the far corner, reading their notes and practicing for their recitals. On the opposite corner were the dancers, most of them sitting with a tank top and tights on… And in the section where I was now, sat every drama student that attended NADA. I listened vaguely to the dramatic conversations and the exaggerated stories.

Alice followed my gaze around the room as she chewed politely on her food, "I know…" she said, smiling.

"It's like something out of Fame…" I mumbled, "I'm waiting on everyone to jump up and start singing and dancing…"

"That happens sometimes." She said, her mouth full of pasta.

"Really?" I asked, turning my head to look at her, my eyes widening.

She laughed, "No…"

"Oh." I sighed and frowned.

"Anyway, how did it go... With Edward?" she asked quietly, I could hear her curiosity, but she was trying to be gentle.

I sighed and shook my head, the memories of the dreadful class flooding back to me, "You were right… He's horrible…"

She bowed her head, "What happened?" she asked.

I looked at my sandwich and started tearing it apart slowly, but I didn't eat it. "I walked in and… The look he gave me, it was so mean and resentful. Then he handed me the book, and asked me if I was sure I could read…" I ignored her gasp and continued talking, "I was so angry so I tried to stick up for myself... Then he told me, that if his career didn't depend on it, he would ruin me…" I looked at the table and was shocked when the tears dripped onto the woodwork, "Then when he asked me about ideas, I think I shocked him by having read the story… And then we started working, all the time getting snide comments in…" I took a deep breath and put my hands over my eyes, covering my tears.

Alice's hand touched my wrist gently, "I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

"I just can't believe he could be so mean…" I said.

Someone coughed, and my head shot up. Edward was standing beside our table, his eyes hard and cold as he looked at Alice. He turned his gaze to me and I quickly wiped my eyes. For a split second I saw his eyes soften, but they hardened so quickly again, I was sure it was a trick of the light.

"Your book…" he said coldly, extending his hand toward me, "I lifted yours by mistake…"

"Oh…" I said, coughing a bit as I reached down into my bag and lifted out his copy. I didn't look at him as we exchanged books and he walked away.

I put the book on the table and continued eating my lunch in silence, "You see what I mean?" I asked Alice after a long moment.

I saw her nod from the corner of my eye, "I'm really sorry you got stuck with someone like that… Are you okay?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded, "I'm fine now…"

She looked down at my book and lifted it up, "Wuthering Heights! I love this book!" she smiled.

"Me too… Favourite character?" I asked.

She smiled, "Gotta be Heathcliff… He's so angry and arrogant, but he loves Cathy so much, that _nothing_ will come between his love for her…"

I grinned, "Me too… I hate Edgar…"

"Oh, I know! Stealing Cathy from Heathcliff! Seriously…" she shook her head.

I laughed and continued eating my lunch.

* * *

After lunch the rest of our afternoon was spent on theory. As I packed up my bag, I stretched my hand because it was so sore.

I turned and saw Edward talking to his friends a few rows down from me, as I stared he met my eyes and I looked away quickly, not wanting to capture his ice cold gaze.

Suddenly Alice came up behind me as I walked down the corridor and away from the hall, "Hey, I forgot to ask you, there's a big party Friday night at the pier, it's for the students of NADA. You wanna go?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Sure, but I have nothing to wear…" I said, shaking my head.

She laughed, "No problem, you can come to my house after school and I'll give you something…"

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeh, and then we can go together… Make a big, fashionable entrance!" she laughed as she walked down the opposite end of the corridor, waving goodbye to me.

I smiled as I pushed open the big double doors, in some ways I was happy to leave the school and in others I was sad to. I began walking down 44th street, towards the bus station.

I looked up at the sky, its clouds were black like soot and they stared down at me with evil, angry eyes. I groaned and slipped my hood up and over my head.

I was crossing the street when suddenly a car blasted its horn at me. I stopped in the middle of the street and froze, feeling the car clip my hip before it jutted to a stop.

I heard the car door open, "Hey! Watch where you're walking!" I heard an angry voice... Edward's angry voice, coming up to me.

I lifted my head and the hood fell back, revealing my face to him. He stopped walking and stared at me, his eyes getting wider, I simply looked back, to scared and shocked to move.

He spoke first, "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, his angry tone slipping away.

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes…" I said slightly out of breath, "Yes, I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? You look shaken…" he said, placing his hand on my arm, but I didn't flinch.

I nodded, and looked up at his deep eyes, "Yes…"

"I'm sorry…" he said, smiling slightly, "I wasn't watching where I was driving, I was thinking about something…" he paused for a short minute, "I'm sorry about today too… I shouldn't have spoken to you like that…"

I flinched slightly remembering the class, I looked back up at him, "Don't worry about it, I'll get used to it, you speak to everyone like that I'm sure…"

His hand tightened on my arm, "No..."

"What? I'm poor, so I deserve to be treated differently, more harshly?" I asked, my anger rising and staining my cheeks.

"No!" he shook his head.

"You know what? Don't worry about it…" I said, pulling my arm back from his grasp, "I have to go…" I began walking down the street.

"Wait!" he called, "Do you want a ride?"

I turned my head, "What? And have you drive into the slums? I don't think so, I don't want you to get your car stolen…" I said as I picked up the pace, my bus was due any minute.

"Bella!" he called, but I slipped my hood up and walked faster.

* * *

**Happy Halloween everyone! Yeah so i'm off school now for Halloween break...And even though i have TONS of work to do...I'll be updating my stories! Whoo!**

**Anyways, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke the next morning, too tired to move.

I stretched and got out of bed, I raided my closet and found a purple sweater, I slipped it on and then my jeans. I fixed my hair until it looked a little presentable, then I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

I bounded downstairs and left without any breakfast. Once I was on the bus I relaxed and thought about the day. I had to spend most of it with Edward and I dreaded it. He would be as horrible as he was before, and I felt the tears bursting to get out. How could he be so horrible to everyone?

I hopped off the bus and walked towards the school, my stomach churning as I got closer.

I got inside and tried to ignore the heads that turned. Once I got to my locker, I slipped my textbook inside and kept my folder in my bag. I walked to the Auditorium, fidgeting with my sweater as I walked, unconsciously biting on my bottom lip. I got inside and was happy to notice everyone talking so they didn't notice me too much. I began walking up the steps when I heard someone call my name.

"Bella!" I heard, my head turned searching for the culprit. I spotted Alice waving frantically at me and I smiled, "Over here!" she shouted pointing to a seat.

I started walking towards the seat and I sat down, "Thanks for saving me a seat…" I said quietly.

"No problem, oh this is Rose…" she said moving so I could see the girl behind her.

Rose was a pretty girl, her blonde hair travelling to her shoulders, and her blue eyes standing out from her pale face. She smiled at me, "Hi, I'm Rose…"

I smiled back, nodding slightly "Hi, I'm Bella…"

"Silence!" I heard a manly voice call, my head turned to Mr. Smith, "Today theory is cancelled, you have the whole day with your partner…" he said.

Some people smiled and cheered, obviously happy that their hands would live to see another day. Others groaned, and I was one of them…

"Bad luck…" I heard Rose and Alice say together.

"Alice was telling me about Edward…" Rose explained as we stood up.

"Yeah..." I nodded a little, not sure what to say. _He's horrible_, my subconscious told me to say, but my stomach was going hollow at the thoughts of going back into that room.

They smiled sympathetically and then Alice's eyes widened, "Oh! You still on for Friday night?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely." I nodded and smiled. At least I had something to look forward to.

I reached the room and I found Edward standing in the exact position he was the last day, by the window. He turned and looked at me, and to my surprise, he smiled.

I looked at him for a moment, my face not showing any emotion and then I went to the seats. I dropped my bag and lifted out my copy of Wuthering Heights.

I noticed Edward sitting down on the seat next to mine, I was still furious with him and he knew it.

"Bella." he said quietly.

"What?" I asked through gritted teeth. I flicked through my book, I wouldn't be able to look at him, because looking at his gorgeous face would make my anger die away.

"I'm sorry about yesterday…" he said, his throat was tight, it must have been hard for him to say, he normally didn't apologise.

"Whatever, forget it…" I said.

"No… You got the wrong end of the stick, I didn't mean that because you're poor that I had to treat you differently, I meant –"

"I said forget about it," I cut him off, "Let's just get on with this stupid play. The quicker we get it done the quicker we can forget about having to be in each other's presence…" the words burned my throat. But why? I didn't want to be in his presence any more than he wanted to be in mine.

"You know what, fine!" he almost shouted, "Whatever, you're right…"

I nodded and continued to look at the book.

"I hate him," I said at lunch, "I actually hate him!" I threw down the last bit of my sandwich.

I heard Alice and Rose sigh, I looked up at them. They looked back at me with sympathetic features, "What?" I asked.

They looked at each other and then back at me, "You like him." they stated simultaneously.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" I asked incredulously, my eyes widening at the absurdity of their suggestion.

"Yes." Alice said, nodding, "We heard a big pile of denial…"

"Denial?" I asked dubiously.

Rose spoke, "He doesn't like you, so now you're pretending you don't like him…"


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday was an easy day, we had theory all day, which meant no Edward and a happy me…

So why was it then, that every time he looked at me throughout that day, my heart jumped into my throat and I loved being captured by his eyes that for some reason were not the cold hearted ones from my first day, they were, to my surprise… Melting…

On Thursday I went straight to our separate rooms, just like Mr. Smith had told us to, because today we were having a full day of practice.

I sat down in the seat and waited for Edward to arrive. I lifted my book out and started reading my favourite part.

The door opened suddenly and Edward stumbled through the door with his bag and a guitar case in his hands.

He went to the window and put them down, then he came to the seat next to mine and sat down.

"Okay, I want to say something before we start…" he looked at me, his eyes wide and determined.

"Okay..." I said, suddenly unsure.

"I'm sorry again. I didn't mean the things I said and I would like it if we could be friends, so that we aren't at each other's throats every time we walk in that door." he said in one breath.

I looked at him for a long moment, was it possible that the rich kid from NADA could possibly be friends with a poor girl? Was he being serious? _Was the ice captain melting?_

I nodded, "Okay…"

He smiled an easy smile showing all his teeth, and it made my heart lurch in my chest. He looked like the good guy from my first day again…

He stood up and went over to his bag to get his book, "You play the guitar?" I asked.

"A little…" he nodded.

"Sure…" I said, "What grade?"

He smiled shyly, my heart pounded once again, "Eight." he laughed.

"Exactly," I said standing up, "Okay, I think we should probably pick out the scenes that we should perform."

He nodded, "Yes, we should have four scenes I think. The first will be…" He continued speaking, and I heard with my head, and wrote down what he was saying, but my whole body was accustomed to one feeling. I couldn't describe it, no matter how hard I tried, it was like I was falling from a great height, my lungs expanding as I took in the air, the air that Edward breathed, my eyes widening as I took in Edward's perfect, flawless face. I couldn't describe what it was, but, for some strange reason, I liked it…

On Friday we had a day of theory, and to my utter happiness, Edward would often turn his head slightly and look at me.

Of course, my new best friends, Rose and Alice, picked up on this and now convinced themselves that Edward liked me too, and that he was changing.

I couldn't be as easily convinced, because every time I revelled in the idea, my head would question me, and ask me why he would change after years of tormenting and hating other people who didn't live up to his expectations.

After school we all went to Alice's house. I'd only to mention the party at the pier to my mum and she was fine with it. She thought it would help me fit in and make more friends. And it was true that I was fitting in better because I had Alice and Rose by my side, the taunting names had died down, but I would hear them every so often, if I was aware of my surroundings.

I stood in Alice's walk in wardrobe as she flitted through a pile of dresses.

"Are you sure?" I asked her again.

She sighed, "Yes! You are going to look fabulous and Edward is going to love it…"

"What? You think Edward will be there?" I asked, as she passed a dress bag to me.

She turned and looked at me with an expression that told me she was wondering if I was sane, "Of course he's going to be there! He runs the school, so he's going to run the party!" she laughed as she walked me to one of the five bathrooms in her house.

"Your house is so big…" I commented as she stopped at a door.

"I know… I hate it, it's too big…" she said as I walked inside.

"I'll swap with you!" I called as I closed the bathroom door and I heard her high heels walking down the hall, I heard her little laugh.

I got dressed into the purple dress she had picked out. I tried not to look at the designer label as the silk fabric came over my head. The dress was gorgeous, the purple fabric was swinging at my hips and travelling to the top of my knees. It was a halter dress and very simple, much to my pleasure. It was simplistic but it complemented me and as I stood and looked at myself in the mirror, I hoped that Edward would like it.

I stopped myself short. Edward wouldn't like me and the quicker I got used to that idea the better.

I slipped on the black Vera Wang stilettos that Alice had picked out for me and then I looked at my hair and face, I hoped that they would be able to make them look as good as the dress I wore.

I put on the bath robe as instructed by Alice so that no make-up got on the dress and then I went back into her room.

Alice and Rose both stood with their own robes on and their own make-up and hair done, they smiled at me.

I sat down in the seat and watched carefully as they applied my make-up with skilled and cautious hands.

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror, the person I saw was a stranger to me.

Their hair was up in clips, with curls falling around their shoulders. Their make-up was subtle, the foundation light on their face, and their blusher looked natural. Their eyes were smoky, the brown eye shadow lighting up their eyes and the black mascara framed their eyes beautifully.

I sat in the chair motionless looking at myself, "You like it?" Alice asked.

"What have you done?" I asked, still in shock.

"What?" they asked together, I could hear the hurt in their voices.

I blinked, "I actually look nice!" I exclaimed, "Seriously, how did you do this?" I asked, taking my eyes from the mirror and up to them.

They smiled brightly, "You were always good looking… We just made you even nicer!" They said happily.

They put their hands on my shoulders and I stood up. They took of their robes and I stared at them in astonishment.

Their dresses were beautiful, Rose's was cream and strapless and Alice's was blue with thin straps. Both dresses were plain and lovely, but mine was nicer.

"Why did you give me a nicer dress?" I demanded, the last thing I wanted was to stand out.

"Edward will be looking for you, and you want his attention all over you…" Rose smiled.

I sighed but didn't complain, "Come on!" Alice said, gesturing to me to remove the robe.

I slipped it off and they gasped, "Oh my God! You are so gorgeous!" they shouted together.

I laughed nervously, "I won't stand out will I?" I asked worried.

They nodded happily, "Oh yes!" Alice squealed, taking my clutch bag from the table and placing it in my hands, then she took my other hand as we ran out of her bedroom door.

We got to the party and Alice parked her Jeep in the parking lot. I looked around in awe as I climbed out of her car. The whole pier was lit up with small twinkling lights that travelled to the end. There was a massive gazebo set up to the left of the pier and the whole school was underneath it.

My stomach started churning as we walked towards the people. As we got closer I saw more of the finer details. Food had been set up along one whole side of the big tent and the DJ stood up at the top, playing one of my favourite songs.

"This is so amazing..." Rose laughed beside me.

"I know…" I said, amazed.

As we reached the tent I saw Edward. He stood by the punch talking to two other boys, he wore a black shirt and jeans and he looked absolutely gorgeous.

I heard myself intake air, "There's Edward…" I whispered.

I saw Rose and Alice's heads whip round to where I was looking and at that exact moment Edward's eyes met mine.

I had the pleasure of seeing his eyes widen as they travelled down my body and back up to my face again.

He smiled at me and I tried to do the same.

Alice nudged me, "He's saw you, now he won't take his eyes off you!" she whispered.

I turned my head to look at her and I smiled, but her eyes were on Edward. I watched in astonishment as her mouth dropped open and she gasped.

My head flung back round to see Edward and what I saw made my heart crack. He was kissing a girl, or rather she was kissing him. Her arms were draped around his neck, her body pushed up against him. Edward stood there, his hands out as if to push her off but he held two cups of punch and so his hands could do nothing to help him.

The girl pulled away suddenly and Edward's eyes travelled to mine. The look on his face was surprise and worry. I felt my breathing come in long gasps and my mouth hanging open in shock.

The girl took the punch out of his hands and started pulling him towards the dance floor. She placed his hands on her hips and started dancing with him. And he was exceptionally good…

I didn't know why I was jealous. I had _no _reason to be jealous. I knew what was happening to me. I was experiencing Edward's acting skills, I was falling for the part he was playing. Not him.

Alice grabbed my arms and made me look at her, "Bella. She jumped on him, he didn't know what hit him…" she explained.

I nodded slowly, "I don't care anyway..."

"But what?" she asked, seeing the torment in my eyes.

"What I just felt, when I saw that…" I tried to explain.

Rose nodded absently, "You've fallen hard, you feel like you've been kicked in the stomach, right?" I nodded, "Yep, you've fallen for him…"

I tried to take a deep breath and I looked back at the two of them dancing. Edward looked so caught up in the music…

"He's good…" I said, nodding slightly as I watched him.

"Of course he is…" Rose said, "He's a triple threat…"

"A triple threat?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Acting, singing, dancing… He's got it all…" she said, never taking her eyes off them.

I turned and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" I heard Alice call.

I turned and looked at them, "Just for a walk along the pier, I won't be long…"

I walked along the pier until I came to the very end, it was in complete darkness, only dimly lit by a few nearby lights.

I sat down and removed the heels I was wearing. I dipped my feet into the water and closed my eyes for a long moment, basking in the cool breeze the sea brought.

"Hey..." I heard someone say quietly.

I looked over my shoulder to see Edward standing a few feet away from me with his hands in his pockets and his head bowed slightly.

I sighed and looked back over across the sea, "Hi..."

Edward came and sat down beside me, I watched from the corner of my eye as he removed his shoes and socks and placed his feet in the water.

He bowed his head slightly, "Bella... What happened between me and… I don't even know her name… What happened wasn't what it looked like, I didn't even know what was happening…"

I looked over at him, "You don't have to explain yourself to me, I'm not your girlfriend…"

"Right…" he nodded.

We sat in silence for a long moment, "It's a good party…" I said quietly.

"Yeah." he agreed, "Well not that you're seeing much of it sat out here…"

I shrugged, "It's quiet, peaceful…" I said.

He nodded in agreement, "So, did it take much persuasion for your parents to let you go?" he asked.

I shook my head and smiled, "No, my mum thought it was a great idea. She thought I could get to know more people…"

"What about your dad?" he asked and I felt my stomach churn at his question.

"Um, my father is dead…" I said quietly.

Suddenly his hand fell upon mine, he grasped it tightly, "I'm sorry… It must be hard losing someone you love…"

I shrugged, trying to look carefree, "I'm used to it…"

"What do you mean?" he asked, his hand still on mine.

"My brother died too…" I said as I watched the waves crashing against the pier.

His hand tightened, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I stayed silent for a long moment, "My dad died first, I was eight. He had cancer, I was too young to know what was going on at the time… My brother Damien, died when I was 13, he was eighteen… He was shot… I was old enough then to understand, and that's when I started trying to achieve my dreams… It became my dream to attend an arts college and getting in to NADA was a dream come true… It was Damien's dream... And I would've loved for him to walk me to the doors on my first day, or even to have him show me around because it was his school too… He wanted to attend NADA, he was dancer, and a very good one… And every time I walk by the dance rooms, I picture him in there, dancing his heart out… I always think that if we had money… Sure, we'd be rich and have nicer things, but my dad and Damien might be alive… We could've afforded better healthcare for my father and we wouldn't have lived in the neighbourhood we did when Damien was shot… He wouldn't have had to work his ass off to get a scholarship, he could've just went… And he wouldn't have had to put up with the abuse and ridicule he went through because he wasn't on drugs or stealing, because he was doing something with his life and they didn't like it, so they ended it before it could even begin…"

I stared out across the sea and I blinked rapidly. My free hand moved to my eyes to catch the tears before they could ruin my make-up.

"Ugh." I moaned, "Alice and Rose are going to kill me... They spent nearly an hour on my make-up…"

"I'm so sorry Bella…" Edward whispered, "I had no idea…"

I looked up at him and took a deep breath, "Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago and I've gotten over it…"

"But your crying." he said, frowning deeply.

I shrugged, "Yeah, I always do… But I know they're safe, safer than I am anyway…"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You think I like living in an area where there's a chance you'll get jumped when you walk out the door? You don't realise how tough it is…" I said.

"I guess I don't… But hey, when you become a famous actress you can buy you and your mum a massive house in Manhattan…"

"LA." I corrected, laughing quietly.

He laughed with me, "Hey, would I be a total asshole if I asked you to dance right now?"

I looked at him in surprise, "No... But I can't dance…"

He shrugged, "It's all in the leading…" I smiled and bowed my head nervously, "Come on…" he chided, getting up on his feet.

He pulled me up and bent down to put on his socks and shoes. I slipped the high heels back on and waited for him.

He looked at me and smiled, then he took my hand and led me back to the party, "We're going up there?" I asked, nervous.

"Yes, that's where everyone else is…" he said, confused by my hesitation.

I bit my lip and he noticed, "Relax..." he whispered.

I smiled and looked down at my feet, trying to ignore the feeling of shockwaves that went through me at the feel on his hand on mine.

We were just coming to the edge of the dance floor when I heard someone calling my name. I ignored them and smiled to myself as Edward's arms wrapped around me.

Suddenly someone pulled my arm and I fell away from Edward. "Sorry." Alice said harshly.

She pulled me over to the side and I watched Edward as he stood in the middle of the dance floor, looking shocked that Alice had pulled me away. He looked at me and then gestured he would get us a drink, I nodded.

"What?" I asked Rose and Alice as they looked at me with worried eyes.

"It's a plan…" Rose said through gritted teeth.

"What is?" I asked, but my stomach was churning, I knew I wasn't going to like this.

"Edward... Him liking you… It's all a plan, a plot," Rose continued, "I can't believe we didn't see it coming!" she scolded herself.

Alice took over, "He's did it so many times before with other girls. And that first day, when he said he would ruin you, he still hasn't given up…"

"I don't understand…" I whispered, my throat was closing, I could barely breathe.

"He has it all planned out. He's going to make you fall in love with him, then he's going to make you do the play, so he gets the best marks possible and then he's going to crush you like you're something he walked on… He'll ruin you in the worst way possible…" Alice whispered, she touched my arm gently.

"We should've seen it sooner… That smile he has with you, is the smile he wears when he's acting…" Rose said, her eyes throwing daggers at Edward's back.

"Say something…" Alice whispered.

"Take me home, please…" I broke out quietly. The tears were building in my throat, the pain ripping at my heart.

Alice nodded and they began walking towards her car. I followed slowly though they stayed close at my side.

"Hey, where are you going?" Edward called, he grabbed my wrist as we walked by him.

I stopped and tried to hold back the tears as I made an excuse, "I don't feel well, sorry…" I whispered, pulling my arm out of his grasp and walking forward again. Alice and Rose stayed close at my side.

We got in the car and Alice started driving home.

I stared out the window, the tears silently running down my cheeks. It all made sense now, everything that had happened between us. He was playing with me and I was angry at myself for not seeing it first. I understood now, that Edward could never change from what he was. And he hadn't changed, he'd just mastered his acting skills even more. He was toying with me, so I would fall in love with him and then he could break my heart…

* * *

**REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

I sat in the Auditorium on Monday morning trying to hold back my tears. I'd once sat here revelling in the fact that Edward had smiled at me, and I knew now that it was all a show to embarrass the poor girl, the charity case…

I'd once sat in this very room and Edward had given me a look so horrible, disgusted and resentful that I knew he was vindictive and not a nice person, but why hadn't I trusted my instincts, instead of… Falling in love with him…

I'd cried the whole weekend, Alice and Rose had called me and I convinced them that I was fine, that I was barely falling for him, and they seemed to believe me…

But right now, sitting in the Auditorium, I felt my heart breaking all over again, like it had every time I thought about Edward over the weekend.

He wasn't in the room yet, so that made it a bit easier, but when he arrived, and looked at me, I would have to muster up my best face and my best acting skills.

What hurt the most was, telling him everything about my family and knowing that he would pass it around and laugh about it with his friends…

The door opened and Edward walked in, his bag on his shoulder and his head down. My heart jumped as I took in his perfection and I hated myself for it.

He looked up at me as he made his way to his seat, he smiled and I looked down at the sheet of paper I had on my desk. He obviously was still going on with his plan…

"Okay!" Mr Smith called, "This week is going to be very sore for your hands… This week we will be spending our time mostly on theory, so that next week you can have a full week of practice with your partners." I felt my joy at his words. This week I would hardly have any time with Edward, and by next week I knew I would have better control over my emotions… "So, I am passing round three sheets of paper. One is this week's timetable, the second is next weeks and the third is the timetable for every week after that…"

I took the sheets and glanced down at them. This morning I had practice with Edward and in the afternoon I had theory. Tuesday, Wednesday Thursday and Friday morning were spent on theory and Friday afternoon on practice…

"Now, during your practice session this morning I will be coming around to ask you a few questions on your character and how you will play it… Now off you go…" he said with a wave of his hands. At least I wouldn't have the time alone with Edward.

I made my way slowly to the room and to my surprise, Mr. Smith was already in our room. I smiled at my saviour and put my bag down, never glancing at Edward.

"Right," Mr. Smith said as he sat down across from two chairs. Edward occupied the first one and I went to sit on the next one, "Bella, tell me about Cathy's love for Heathcliff…" It didn't help when he pointed to me and then Edward... As if telling me to describe my love for Edward…

I cleared my throat, "Well, they've loved each other from the first moment they laid eyes on each other… They had their ups and downs and they fought with each other, but their love never changed… Cathy loved Heathcliff with all her being…" I glanced at Edward from the corner of my tear filled eyes, "And even though he tried to ruin her, she still loved him… And it was him she always wanted… Her love for him wasn't easy and he made it hard, but no matter what horrible thing he did… She always loved him…" I tried to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Very good Bella…" he said, smiling and nodding.

"Thank-you, sir… Could I please be excused for a moment, I'm not feeling very well…" I whispered.

"Yes, of course, take your time…" he called as I walked quickly out the door.

I ran to the bathroom and stayed there for most of the lesson. My head was spinning, my whole insides turning to mush as the thoughts came over me. The thought that I wasn't explaining Cathy's love for Heathcliff, I was describing my love for Edward…

I walked slowly back to the room, thankful that the bell had already rung and Edward would be away to lunch.

But when I walked into the room I saw Edward sitting in the chair. He bounced up and came over to me. I put my head down and went to get my bag, I tried to control the aching love and fiery anger I had for him.

"Hey." He said coming up to me.

"Hi." I said, clearing my throat.

"Have you been crying? Maybe you should go see the nurse…" he said as I picked up my bag. He tried to reach out to me and I stepped back, pulling my hand away from his grasp, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked.

I turned and began walking towards the door, "Leave me alone…" I whispered as the tears began running down my cheeks.

He grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him, "What?" he asked, he sounded hurt.

I felt the anger building up and I had to let it out, "You can stop your acting now!" I almost shouted, the tears were stopping me from getting the full impact.

"What acting? What are you talking about?" he asked, squeezing my hand. I tried to ignore how the warmth of his hand made me feel.

"Your job's done now! So you've got no need to carry on!" I screamed.

"What job? Bella, will you please explain to me-"

"I've fallen for you!" I shouted, "So your job's done, no need to continue being nice to me, no need to continu-"

"You fell in love with me?" he asked quietly, he sounded happy. He was still acting.

"Yes! So you can stop your little game now, because you've broken my heart and ruined me, congratulations!" I said, pulling my hand away from his, I closed my eyes.

"What game? I don't know what you're talking about!" he almost shouted.

"Stop it! Because you do know… You're making me fall in love with you, then we'll do the play and you'll get a great mark and then you'll crush me and break my heart and ruin me just like you said you would!" I shouted at him.

Suddenly his hands were on my cheeks, wiping the tears away with frantic fingers, I opened my eyes to look at him.

His eyes blazed as he laid his forehead against mine, "I'm not playing any game… I would never do that to you!" he said fiercely.

"But-" I tried.

"But nothing. Look at me, look into my eyes and tell me that I'm playing with you…"

I gazed into his blazing eyes for a long moment and it was true. His eyes were not the hard rocks I saw on my very first day, they were now melted and a gorgeous pool of green that I could happily die in…

"But they said when you're with me, you have you acting smile on…" I mumbled, trying to remember the evidence.

"That smile is my real smile… Acting is what I love to do, so I show my proper smile, and you… I love you, so you get my proper, happy smile too…"

"You love me?" I whispered in shock.

He smiled and wiped a few more tears that had fallen from my eyes. He nodded silently.

"But they said you did it to other girls too…" I said.

He shook his head, "Don't you see Bella? Don't you see what you've done to me? I was like that… That was before I met you… When you came here, I thought you were like all the rest, and then I got to know you and I fell in love with you… I started changing and I don't ever want to go back. Can't you see how you've changed me so much?"

I reached up and touched the side of his eye, "Your eyes melted…" I whispered quietly.

"Every part of me melted, you saved me…" he whispered.

I smiled slightly, and looked up at him, "Why would you love someone like me?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Because you're you… I don't know why, but I know I do. So do you believe me?" he asked.

I looked into his eyes for a long moment and I smiled, "Yes, I do… You don't know how the weekend tortured me, thinking…" I trailed off.

"Thinking something I don't ever want you to think again…" he said, his arms tightening around me.

We hugged each other tightly for a long moment and I laid my head on his chest.

That's went it hit me. I didn't know where it came from, or why it entered my head when I was the happiest I'd ever been in my entire life, but somehow the knowledge that Edward and I could never be together, hit me like a ton of bricks aimed straight at my head.

I stiffened in his arms and he froze. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I stood there, my head still rested against his chest when the tears began again.

"What's wrong?" he asked, crushing me further into his chest. I was glad of it, because looking into his eyes now would make breaking up with him ten times worse.

"We can't!" I croaked.

"Can't what?" he asked, blind to what I was saying.

I took a deep breath, "We can't be together…" I whispered.

He stiffened and pulled me away from him, "What?" He asked incredulously.

"We don't belong in each other's worlds…" I cried.

"You're talking nonsense!" he said, I could hear the denial in his voice.

I shook my head and looked up at him, "We are too different… If we started dating and being with each other…" I shook my head again, "You're rich, you've got authority, and you've got _people_! I've got nothing, my mum works night and day to get us by… I don't belong here never mind being your girlfriend…" By the time I'd finished I was speaking in a whisper.

The whole time I spoke he shook his head softly, his eyes were wide as if he couldn't believe his ears. "No…" he said.

I moved from the circle of his arms, "Yes…" I nodded, I had to get away from him and stay away, if I was near him I'd never get over him… "We should stay out of each other's way, it will only make it harder…"

I turned and lifted my bag from when it had dropped, I began walking towards the door when he grabbed my hand, "Bella, don't do this…"

I let out a deep, unstable breath, "I have to, please just let me go…" I begged.

"No." he growled, he swung me around and took my face in his hands, "Tell me you don't want me…"

I closed my eyes, "I don't want you…" I ground out through clenched teeth.

"No, open your eyes, look at me, and tell me you don't want me…" he commanded.

I shook my head, "I can't…" I croaked, as new tears swam down my cheeks.

"Exactly." he said, wiping the tears away with what felt to be his kisses.

I shrugged out of his hold, "Leave it…" I commanded with more force.

I turned quickly and ran out the door, before he could object…

I reached our lunch table and I slumped down onto the seat. I looked down at my shaking hands until the tears blurred them out. I heard Alice and Rose's talking stop.

Alice grabbed my hand, "What happened? Was it Edward?" she asked.

And that's when I broke down. I told them everything, how Edward hadn't been playing with me, how he truly did like me, how he said he loved me, and how I broke up with him.

I hit my head with the heel of my hand, "I was so stupid!" I shouted, my words blocked out by the noise of the cafeteria.

"No…" they said together, Alice rubbed my hand, "You fell in love with him, that's not stupidity… That's fate…"

"A fate that can't come true!" I said, "We can't be together…" I whispered.

They both looked at each other and then they moved around the table so that they were sitting next to me. Alice put her arms around me while Rose rubbed my back.

I let them comfort me, but I couldn't help wishing it was Edward's arms wrapped around me… I cried into her shoulder and as I blinked the tears from my eyes and down my cheeks I saw Edward walk into the cafeteria.

As he walked he turned his head and looked at me, his eyes filled with the same despair as mine…

* * *

**Please review! The more i get the quicker i'll update! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

****

New chapter! And i know some of you will hate me once you read this, but anyway - ENJOY!

* * *

When i woke up i had to stretch my muscles to reawaken them. I glanced at the clock and my eyes widened in shock. It was almost 10am.

Class had started a half hour ago. I jumped up, quickly taking a shower and getting dressed into a pair of jeans and a jumper, grabbing my bag and running out the door.

I'd made it to the bus by ten thirty and then at school for eleven.

I almost ran down the corridor, my breathing coming in shallow gasps as my footsteps were enormously loud against the polished floor.

I got to the auditorium and pushed the door opened quickly. Everyone's heads snapped around to look at me at Mr Smith raised his head from the paper he was reading on his desk.

"Nice for you to join us Bella." His voice wasn't angry, just surprised.

I walked over to his desk as quietly as I could, taking a breath so I could speak, "Sorry I'm late sir... I slept late."

"It's fine. Take a seat and copy out the slide I've set up on the board."

I nodded quickly before I began to walk up the steps, glancing around for Alice and Rose. I caught them sitting near the aisle and smiled slightly, thankful they'd saved me a seat.

I sat down beside them, taking my notepad out of my bag quickly and a pen, setting them on my table before I glanced at them.

Looking at their gentle faces brought back every memory from the weekend, and my confrontation with Edward.

Edward...

"Are you okay?" Alice asked in a hushed voice, "We were worried about you over the weekend."

I frowned, her words confusing me and distracting my thoughts from Edward Cullen, "The weekend? But you saw me on Monday."

"What?" Alice looked confused.

"Monday..." I mumbled before I glanced at the board.

Written on the overhead was, _Monday 22__nd__ January 2011._

I stared at the date for a long minute, blinking a little before I turned back to them, "So the last time I was with you guys was..."

"The party." Rose put in. "When we left you home you were in a bit of a state."

_It was all a dream._

Everything Edward had said to me didn't happen...Which meant he really was the horrible player that Alice and Rose had revealed to me.

I felt my breathing shake a little, and my eyes instinctively drove around the room, searching for his tousled bronze hair.

"He's not here." Alice answered my unspoken question harshly, "Are you sure you're okay after the weekend?"

I looked at her and Rose again before I nodded, "I'm fine honestly... Where is he then?"

They both shrugged, their jaws hardening as they glanced away from me and towards their work, "Don't know..."

They were hiding something from me.

"Tell me." I whispered, almost brokenly, "What did you guys do?"

Alice looked up, biting her lip a little, "We just..."

"You..?" My eyes widened. I wasn't going to like this.

"We just had a word with him..." She shrugged quickly, not meeting my eyes.

"Why?" My voice was louder than I'd meant and everyone within a few row radius turned to look at us.

I lowered my voice, leaning in to the both of them, "What did you say?"

Alice glanced at Rose before sighing, "We told him we knew what he was doing, how he was playing with you. We told him to stay away from you and not speak to you apart from during your scenes."

Part of me was thankful that they'd been so protective, but the other part was angry. As much as Edward speaking a simple "Hello" would probably break my heart, I could've live without talking to him.

The anger won over and I shook my head at them, "You shouldn't have done that. This is _my _problem!"

Rose frowned, "We're sorry Bella... As soon as we did it we felt bad..."

"Yeah." Alice agreed, "I'm sorry Bella, it was my idea."

I shook my head a little, "No... Don't worry... So, did he just leave and go home?"

"No. He's probably around at the dance studios."

"Dance studios?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Everyone knows that's where Edward Cullen goes when he's _venting."_

I nodded a little, "I see..." I took a breath, and everything from the weekend and this morning seemed to be catching up on me, "I think I need to go home..." I whispered.

Alice set her hand over mine, "You okay?"

I shook my head, "No I don't think so... Do you think I'll miss much if I go?"

"No." Rose answered, "We're just doing theory today."

I nodded, "Alright... Thanks guys... I'll see you tomorrow."

I stood up, grabbing my bag and ignoring the few heads that turned as I started to walk down the steps. I went to Mr Smith, speaking low as I asked to be excused.

He nodded, and I wondered what he saw when he looked at my face. I could tell I looked pale; no blood seemed to be flowing through my body at the moment.

I walked out to the empty corridor, hesitating as I watched the way I'd come. I really did feel sick, and I would go home... But after I checked the dance studios.

I'd never been to them before, and so I had to follow the signs as best I could to guide me there.

I passed the first studio, and the room was dark. In fact all the rooms seemed empty. I continued walking, and as I turned the corner to another batch of rooms I started to hear the music.

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight._

I stopped in the middle of the hallway, thinking about turning back. But I wanted to go on.

I began walking again, following the faint light that seemed to be coming from one of the rooms.

_High of her love, drunk from her hate._

_She fucking hates me and I love it._

I didn't know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't this. Or that kind of music.

Part of me expected to find him wearing tights and doing ballet.

_You can barely breathe when you're with them, you meet and neither one of you even know it hit them._

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling, getting chills used to get them..._

I walked to the studio, feeling my eyes soften slightly as I set my eyes on Edward.

_Now you're in each other face spewing venom in your words._

He was sitting on a chair in the middle of the studio with his head back and his eyes shut. He'd taken off his shirt and hung it on the back of the chair, and so he sat with just his jeans and a tight white t-shirt underneath.

_So they say you're best to go your separate ways._

I set my bag down slowly, keeping my eyes on him and positioning myself so that he couldn't see me.

_I love you too much to walk away though._

He opened his eyes slowly and I felt my heartbeat stutter slightly encase he saw me. But he never.

Instead he just stood up and went to the IPod dock that was set up on the table. He changed songs quickly before he began walking towards the opposite end where the mirrors were situated.

I felt my eyes widen as the song started playing.

Edward was a _break-dancer._

I'd seen people dance like that before, I _came_ from where people _lived _that music.

I watched as Edward flung his body backwards in a quick flip before he stamped his hands on the ground. His feet came around to his hands and he got up, snapping his head in the direction of the opposite window as his hands flung out in front of him. His body moved to the distinctive beat of the music and I stared as he watched himself in the mirror, his eyes hard and his jaw strained.

So this was how he vented his anger.

He flung a punch out in front of him, before his feet turned him around quickly. He dived for the floor, his hands stopping him and he lifted his body in the air, twisting on the spot before he brought his feet back down.

Once he was back on his feet he moved to remove his t-shirt and I swallowed slightly as I saw his abs revealed to me. He set the t-shirt on the hanger next to the mirror, using the contact to push himself back before he started dancing again.

He hunched down, watching in the mirror as he popped his body, almost robotic-like as the song continued to play.

The bell rang suddenly and I jumped at the sound, looking around me. I was sure the corridor would be filled in seconds.

I bent down to reach my bag, and as I stood up again I looked once more through the window.

Edward had one hand on the ground and he was twisting his body towards my end of the studio when he looked up, catching his eyes with mine.

I let out a little squeal without moving my lips. He planted his feet firmly back on the ground, standing up to look at me for a long moment.

The moment could've lasted for a second, it could've lasted for an hour, but all time seemed to stop in the intensity of his gaze.

He turned away from me suddenly, his eyes moving back to the mirror as he started dancing again.

I shut my eyes for a moment, shaking all thoughts from my head before I turned and walked down the corridor quickly.

* * *

**Sooooo yeah... The last chapter was all a dream! But i did love breakdancing Edward though xD**

**The song incorporated within the chapter was the well known "Love The Way You Lie" By Eminem and Rihanna.**

**And also, encase any of you want to listen to it, the song i played while writing the dancing part was "Shake Your Pom Pom" by Missy Elliott.**

**Last but not least, REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Hey guys :) Okay so this weekend is going to be pretty busy for me and for you guys if you read every one of my stories...**

**IT'S MY ONE YEAR FANFICTION BIRTHDAY ON MONDAY!**

**And so because of that i'm going to try and update EVERY story, which means a lot of writing!**

**Anyway, this is my birthday present to you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I walked slowly to room number five, glancing around me to direct my thoughts away from what had happened yesterday. I didn't want to think about it.

I wanted my thoughts to be on anything but Edward Cullen, although it seemed the more I tried not to think about him, the more I did.

It was when I got nearer the room did I hear the music.

I looked around at the few people who were walking by too. Didn't they hear it?

It was probably normal to them.

I pushed open the door slightly, wondering if I'd gone to the wrong room.

I looked towards the stage as I walked inside, feeling my eyes widen in shock.

Edward Cullen was on the stage, playing the most beautiful grand piano I'd ever seen. His fingers were moving fast and the gentle chords filtered out to the room.

I stopped walking, my eyes trying to adjust to the sight of him. He seemed gentle and caring, as if the piano was the most delicate instrument on the planet. He watched his hands and his skilful technique. He began to slow down then and I realised it must have been coming to the end of the song. He looked up slightly, glancing at me quickly before looking back down.

He did a double take, looking up at me again and holding my gaze as he finished the melody. I felt myself go red under his scrutiny and I attempted to look away, but I couldn't.

Everything went quiet suddenly and he stopped his hands, holding my gaze for a moment longer.

"Umm..." I tried to speak, "I didn't know you could play piano."

Now I did.

"I'm not all that good at it."

"You're amazing." I shook my head immediately.

He laughed a little, glancing down at the keys, "It's probably my favourite thing to play..."

Yeah he liked to play things, me especially.

I looked down, frowning at myself for that thought. Yeah he was a player, but he seemed so honest and real when he was like this.

"Anyway..." He started again, "We don't have class today."

I frowned, looking up at him again, "We don't?"

He stood up, going to grab his bag, "No. Mr Smith is off sick."

"Oh..." I answered lamely.

"Yeah..." He said awkwardly, moving to the door, "I guess I'll see you later."

I went to walk behind him, speeding up a little, "Edward." I called.

He stalled, halfway out of the door as he turned to me, "Yeah?"

"I..." I shut my eyes for a moment, "Listen I'm sorry about what Alice and Rose said to you... I'm really not even sure what they said. But they shouldn't have... So don't worry."

Would he act normally with me now?

He looked at me for a long moment, staying quiet.

"Edward!" Someone called, and I looked down to see a girl of about my height, with blonde hair and _far _too much make-up on her face. She slipped under Edward's arm and he glanced down at her, almost surprised.

He smiled then, "Hey you..." He looked back at me distractedly, "Yeah... It doesn't matter anyway. See you later Bella."

I watched him walk away, and my eyes felt like they were about to be burned from my sockets.

I swallowed a little, looking down as I told myself that I didn't care, that it didn't matter.

I walked out of the room, heading towards the main doors and preparing myself to go home and _not cry._

"Bella!" I'd recognise Alice's voice anywhere.

I turned around, seeing her come running towards me, smiling wide.

"Hey." I said, smiling a little.

"Hey!" She didn't seem to notice my depression, "I've got notes for you from yesterday! You can copy them up today if you like, seeing as we can go home."

I looked down at her hands, seeing about twenty pages of notes within them.

I smiled brighter, thankful I had something to take my mind off Edward Cullen, "Yes. Thank you!"

She handed me the notes before she began to back off down the corridor, "I gotta go! I'll see you tomorrow!"

I held up my free hand in a wave before I turned to walk outside. I thought about going home, but it would be too quiet.

I walked along 34th street, finding my way to a Starbucks and going inside. I ordered a coffee before I went to sit at a table in the corner. I took out my notepad and slowly started to write the notes out, thankful for the occasional chatter that would surround me and block out distracting thoughts.

When I glanced up it was getting dark. I pulled out my phone, and was surprised to see it was almost dinner time.

I'd get some food on the way home. I only had another page to write, and then I could leave.

I ordered another coffee, but I sat back down to my work.

Someone coughing nearby made me look up curiously.

Edward Cullen was standing by my table, a cup of coffee in his hand and his eyes guarded.

"Hey..." He mumbled quietly.

I blinked, "Umm... Hey..."

"I saw you sitting over here... I'm not distracting you am I?"

Of course you are.

"No. Not at all."

"Do you mind if I take a seat?"

I shook my head, motioning to the seat across from mine, "Go ahead."

He sat down quietly, setting his cup down in front of him, "What are you working on? We don't have homework do we?"

I glanced at the notes quickly before meeting his eyes again, "No... It's the notes from yesterday's class..." I felt my cheeks flood with colour as I remembered him catching me watching him, "I went home sick."

His lips twitched into something of a smirk, "Yeah I suppose I should catch up on them too..."

We stayed quiet for a long moment and I sighed, "Look I'm sorry, if Alice and Rose were horrible to you."

He shook his head, a sad smile forming over his features, "Don't worry... I'm just angry I didn't know the truth."

"The truth?" I watched him as he looked away, "The truth about what?" He didn't answer me, "What did they say to you? Edward?"

Calling his name made him look at me again, "Nothing..."

"Tell me... I hate not knowing things..."

"Their exact words was something like, "She doesn't care, so stop trying. She doesn't want you, so get over it." Or something like that..."

I looked down, "I'm sorry. They shouldn't have said that."

"So it isn't true?" His words were so loud and demanding that I looked up at him quickly, my eyes widening.

"I..." I shook my head before I spoke again, "What's all this about anyway? What does it matter? All we should be worrying about is our performance. You have a girlfriend and I-"

"Sorry what?" He frowned, furrowing his brows, "I have a girlfriend?"

"Ummm... Yes?"

"First I've heard."

"But that girl you were with today..."

He laughed then, shaking his head, "No. Not my girlfriend."

"Oh." I nodded to myself, "Just a bit of fun then."

He frowned, staying quiet.

"What are you trying to figure out Edward?" I sighed, "This is confusing me."

"I'm just trying to... Get to the bottom of it."

"And where am I? Because it feels like I'm at the very top."

"No you're at the bottom."

"And what are you trying to get to that's so important at the bottom?"

"You."

I looked back at him, and his green gaze seemed to burn into mine.

I blinked, trying to stop my thoughts from becoming muddled, "Look... I gotta go." I started to pack up my things, pushing everything into my bag slowly, "I have to get dinner and get home..." I stood up, "I'll see you later."

He got up quickly, and for a second I thought he was going to block my way, "Do you want to get something to eat with me? I haven't eaten either..."

I laughed a little, and thought about refusing his offer, "I doubt you'd like the place I'm going."

"Try me." He smirked.

"Orlandos?" I raised an eyebrow and waited for him to turn his nose up.

Orlandos was a cheap restaurant that sold greasy fries and burgers. But it tasted amazing.

He grinned, "I love that place. Come on."

He moved away from the table and I stared at him in shock for a moment. Was he serious?

He gazed at me, his brows rising, "Aren't you coming?" He laughed then, "I get it. You think I was about to run off screaming, right?"

"Something like that." I mumbled, moving out to stand beside him.

"I'm not as much of an asshole as everyone thinks you know. That's my father's forte."

"You're father's a nice man." I objected as we walked outside into the crisp New York air.

"Yeah, to your face." He mumbled.

* * *

**Enjoy? Then review!**

**Want to wish me a Happy FanFiction Birthday? Then review!**

**I've loved this past year, and it really made me smile when i thought of all the amazing reviews, amazing people and amazing stories we've shared together. Thank you :) xx**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Next chapter is here! Enjoy!

I raised an eyebrow as Edward led me down the street and towards a massive silver jeep with VOLVO printed across the back in steel letters.

"Nice car..." I commented, before thanking him quietly as he opened my door for me.

He never answered until he was sitting in the driver's seat and starting the car, "I suppose..." He shrugged, "It was a birthday present."

"Wow..."

"What?"

"You get a car for your birthday. I get a new pair of pants, a shirt, and coupons for KFC."

"You can get coupons for KFC?" He turned his head towards me as he drove, raising both eyebrows in surprise.

I had to laugh, "No." I shook my head, "I'm being sarcastic."

"Oh..." He turned his attention back to the road, staying quiet for a moment, "Do you have to be home for a certain time?"

I shook my head, "No... My mum's working tonight."

"Where does she work?"

"She's a nurse." I nodded, looking out the window as Edward drove a little too fast for my liking.

"Nice job." He acknowledged.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"It's a respectable job... You know you have the jobs that are useless... Then you have the jobs that help people... Like a nurse."

"And your interpretation of a useless job would be...?"

"My fathers." He stated simply.

"You really don't like him do you?"

"Is it that obvious?" He glanced over at me from the corner of his eye, laughing as he turned the corner.

"I'm guessing you wouldn't call every headmaster's job useless... So yes, it's obvious."

He shrugged and stayed quiet. I focused on the area outside, watching the expensive restaurants pass us by. Orlando's was right beside Restauiros, the most luxurious restaurant I'd ever walked past. It wasn't a good look for people who ate in there.

Edward parked the car down a little side road, before we got out slowly. I grabbed my bag, throwing it over my shoulder before I shut his door carefully.

We walked together towards Orlando's and he turned his head to look at me, "Do you eat here a lot?"

I nodded, "Yeah, when I don't feel like dinner at home... Do you?"

"Yeah, when I want to get away from my parents..." He smiled, "I'm surprised we haven't seen each other here before."

"We probably wouldn't have ever noticed each other if it wasn't for being paired together." I mumbled hastily.

"Well then it's lucky we did." He remarked.

Before I could answer he'd opened the door of the takeout restaurant and I blinked as he walked straight to "Orlando", who's real name was Billy.

"My man." They touched knuckles, before patting each other on the back lightly.

I followed Edward slowly, not wanting to speak.

"How's Father Faggot?" Billy asked, moving back around the counter again.

"Ugh, same old." Edward shrugged.

"Do you want your normal?" Billy looked up at Edward and smiled.

"Yeah please. Bella?" He turned to look at me and noticed my shocked expression, "What?"

"You know Billy?"

I glanced between the two men and Billy seemed to now notice my presence, "Bella? You know Edward?"

Edward spoke up, "You know Billy?"

We all laughed at our stupid questions, "Okay I think it's pretty obvious we all know each other." Billy smirked, "Bella do you want your usual too?"

I nodded up at him, "Please."

We waited in silence and I picked at my nail nervously, hating the quietness surrounding us.

"Okay, one double cheeseburger, with all the toppings and extra grease, plus a portion of chips."

I moved forward, and reached to the counter to take the food, but Edward's hands connected with mine and I glanced at him, realising after a moment that we'd both ordered the same thing.

"You like extra grease?" I asked incredulously.

"Best part of the meal..." Edward reached for the food, because he was closer to it, before he placed the paper package in my hands, "Here..." He smiled.

I looked up at him, "Thanks...Oh wait, I have money here." I moved to reach one hand into my bag.

"Bella. Don't patronize me. I'm not going to make you pay for your own food."

I sighed a little, looking away as Billy handed him his food and Edward passed over some money.

I moved to walk outside as Billy spoke, "Nice catch you got there Edward. Bella's a nice girl."

I halted in my walk, feeling colour burn my cheeks. But I didn't turn around.

I waited for his response.

"Thanks man..." Edward's voice was low, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah man. See ya."

Edward walked to my side, glancing at me and flashing a crooked smile before we headed outside.

"Do you want to sit at the bench?" I pointed to the bus stop as I looked at him, "That way at least I'll be here when my bus comes."

"You don't have to get the bus. I can drive you."

I shook my head, "Don't worry. I prefer the bus, I can listen to my music." I smiled.

He sighed, but didn't argue.

We walked slowly to the bench and sat down before opening the paper package and lifting our burgers to eat them. We started to eat in silence, but soon enough Edward was talking to me to fill the gap.

"So where did you go to school before the academy?"

"Umm... Yates." I nodded a little.

"I haven't heard of there." He remarked casually, "Good school?"

"I suppose..." I shrugged, "If you hung around with the right crowd and did your work, you'd end up wherever you wanted to go. Unfortunately those types of people were few and far between."

"But you were one of them." He stated.

I looked over at him, "You think?"

"I know." He smiled, "I can tell."

"How's that? Because I'm not high on drugs or getting pregnant?"

He chuckled, but shook his head, "No. Because you're exceptionally smart and wonderful."

I rolled my eyes, "Ohhh... You're bringing out the smooth moves."

"Smooth moves?" He raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah. Compliments, laughter, then the kiss."

"Is that your way of asking me to kiss you?" He grinned.

"No!" I laughed, blushing furiously as I hoped he wouldn't notice with the darkness.

He chuckled to himself and once again we were surrounded by silence until we'd finished eating. I looked up, spotting my bus as it rounded a corner and came onto the street.

I stood up, pushing my empty paper into the bin, "That's my bus..." I turned to look at Edward, he'd now stood up to look at me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?"

"I'm sure." I smiled, "Thanks for tonight, and dinner."

"I had a good time." He nodded, looking at me for a long moment.

The bus pulled up and I lifted my wallet from my bag, taking out the fare before I turned towards the opening doors, "See you tomorrow then."

He didn't answer and I moved to the first step before someone caught my arm. I turned towards the pull and looked at Edward before he came towards me quickly.

His lips touched mine swiftly, but it was a soft kiss and thoughtful, as if he'd been planning it the whole night. He pulled back and I stood still for a long moment, keeping my eyes closed before I opened them hesitantly to look at him.

"I thought I should complete the cycle... Compliments, laughter, kiss... Goodnight Bella."

He let go of my arm before he turned to walk away, "Goodnight Edward..." I mumbled in a whisper.

I turned towards the bus driver, handing over my money and taking my ticket before I sat down in a daze.

_He kissed me._

* * *

**Ooooh, i love a little smooth talkin Edward xD**

** Please review!**


End file.
